Ballon
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Akhir yang bahagia juga dapat datang dari seorang karnivora. Itu fakta. [HibariReader]


"Apa yang kau lakukan, Herbivora?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, dan tidak menghilang biarpun matanya kemudian menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang ditakuti seantero kota—dan dunia mafia.

(Name) sendirian, ia tidak berkerumun. Jadi, ketakutannya akan digigit sampai mati oleh sang karnivora berkurang setidaknya, seperempatnya.

Semoga saja saat itu yang bersangkutan sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang buruk, atau alasannya menolak tawaran teman-temannya untuk menemaninya akan sia-sia.

Tetapi biarpun begitu, sang _Information Broker _muda tersebut tentu saja harus hati-hati, karena, ia berada di dalam teritorial yang seharusnya tidak ia injak, terutama pada hari ini—hari libur, dimana ada peraturan tak tertulis tentang seluruh murid Namimori Junior High tidak boleh ada yang berkeliaran di dalam perimeter sekolah.

"Lihat, Hibari-senpai, mereka sudah melepaskan balonnya!"

.

.

**Ballon **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**2 **of **3**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to **Amano Akira**

An **Canon **Fanfiction with **straight pair, typo(s), reader-insert**, and **out of character** story.

.

.

Mata biru metalik itu menyipit ketika mendengar pernyataan polos dari gadis di depannya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda yang lebih tua mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis itu, menatap berpuluh-puluh—tidak, beratus-ratus balon berwarna-warni yang perlahan naik ke udara, menari mengikuti nyanyian Zephyrus ke arah langit biru.

"Lalu kenapa?"

(Name) berjengit ketika mendengar suara berat Hibari Kyoya kembali mengalun memasuki indera pendengarannya, senyum lebar menghilang dari wajahnya. Gadis itu mendongak, berusaha menatap sang _Guardian of Cloud _lewat rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa, err ... terharu? Hari ini hari ulang tahun kota-_mu _yang tersayang, kau lupa?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan hati-hati, walaupun Hibari tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengigit gadis itu sampai mati, (Name) tidak mau mengetes selama apa Hibari tidak mengeluarkan tonfanya dan menggigitnya sampai mati.

Keheningan adalah sesuatu yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Tentu saja, toh, pertanyaan konyol tidak mungkin memiliki jawaban.

Hibari tentu saja tidak lupa, namun saat ini, bukan itu yang ia maksud dari pertanyaannya yang barusan, "Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku." Katanya, dengan nada final dan mengancam, seolah menjanjikan seribu satu siksaan jika gadis di hadapannya tidak juga memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, sih, aku hanya ingin menunjukkannya kepadamu." Sang _Information Broker _berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk rok rampel yang ia kenakan. Sebuah senyuman tidak iklas terbentuk di wajahnya ketika matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok Hibari yang nampak siap melempar tubuh sang gadis dari atap Namimori Junior High.

Sebelah alis Hibari naik, dan tatapan yang diarahkan kepada (Name) mengeras, membuat gadis itu berjengit dan berusaha mencari jalan yang dapat membawanya melarikan diri dari sana tanpa luka.

Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Sawada Tsunayoshi dan ikut ke alun-alun kota alih-alih menonton perayaan ulang tahun kota Namimori dari atap Namimori Junior High. (Name) mengutuki dirinya di dalam hati. Ia jadi tidak perlu bertemu dengan Hibari, dan mungkin ia dapat lepas dari takdir akan terbaring di rumah sakit dan dipecat jadi _Information Broker_.

Seharusnya ia tidak berpikir tentang kemungkinan bila salah satu balon yang dilepaskan dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun kota itu akan terbang mengikuti angin ke arah Namimori Junior High. Kali ini, (Name) mengutuki sisi anak kecil di dalam dirinya, sisi yang sangat menyukai balon biarpun kini ia telah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

"Oh." Gadis itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara Hibari lagi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat, takut melihat kilatan tonfa yang akan diarahkan kepadanya. Berbagai umpatan berkelebat di pikirannya, mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa cincinnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mengecil membuat sang gadis kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sosok Hibari yang melangkah menjauh, menghilang dibalik pintu besi yang membatasi atap dan tangga yang mengarah ke lorong lantai tiga Namimori Junior High.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya dan mengelus dadanya, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ia sudah pernah dihajar oleh Hibari—karena tak sengaja merusak properti sekolah, dan ia sudah tahu betapa sakitnya jika dua atau salah satu tonfa itu menghantam tulangnya.

Gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, kedua alisnya kembali bertaut. Ia harus segera pergi, ia yakin Hibari tidak menghajarnya karena ia tidak berkerumun—pemuda itu belum menghitung fakta bahwa (Name) ada di dalam perimeter sekolah ketika sedang hari libur, dan ia tak ingin mengukur kesabaran pemuda tersebut.

Gadis itu berbalik, hendak mengambil kamera miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Namun, gerakannya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap benda yang melayang ke arahnya. Kedua alisnya kembali naik, dan ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengidentifikasi benda tersebut.

Setelah mengenali benda itu sebagai sebuah balon—salah satu yang dilepaskan di alun-alun kota sepertinya, atau balon seorang anak kecil yang lepas karena tidak digenggam erat-erat, matanya membesar, dan gadis itu berseru gembira. Terlebih ketika benang balon berwarna ungu itu tersangkut di pagar besi yang membatasi atap Namimori Junior High.

Tersenyum lebar, (Name) menggulung lengan bajunya dan bersiap memanjat, peduli amat dengan Hibari, yang penting sekarang, ia mendapatkan balon yang diinginkannya.

**.**

Gokudera Hayato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, di sampingnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menatap gadis di hadapannya yang tersenyum _terlalu _lebar, sedangkan Yamamoto Takeshi balas tersenyum lebar dan bertanya dengan ceria, "Kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, (Name)?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, menanggapi pertanyaan Yamamoto. Ia kemudian menyorongkan balon yang ia genggam ke depan wajah ketiga pemuda tersebut dengan senyum lebar, "Dan kau tahu? Aku juga berhasil kabur dari Hibari-senpai!" Katanya, dengan bangga.

Mata cokelat tua Tsuna membesar, "Se-serius?" Tanyanya, tak percaya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kagum, kendati tatapannya masih nampak tak percaya ketika ia melihat (Name) mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ahahaha, bahkan aku tak dapat melarikan diri dari Hibari-san, (Name)!" Yamamoto tertawa.

"Che, kalau hanya melarikan diri dari _Freak_ itu sih, _Tenth _juga bisa, jangan sombong dulu, kau, Kepala Jerami!" Gokudera berseru dengan arogan, "Lagipula, _Tenth _juga tidak akan pernah kalah dari seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai balon seperti anak kecil, benar, kan, _Tenth_?" Gokudera menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan tersenyum lebar.

Merasa tersinggung, (Name) melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Setidaknya, gadis yang menyukai balon seperti anak kecil itu tidak sakit perut dan pingsan dengan sangat memalukannya jika melihat sosok kakak perempuannya!"

"A-apa!? Kau—!?"

"Gokudera-kun, (Name)-san, sudahlah, sudahlah ..." Tsuna mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan panik, berusaha menengahi kedua remaja yang kini adu seruan dan umpatan yang pastinya layak disensor untuk kepentingan bersama.

Yamamoto tertawa lagi, suaranya yang merdu bagaikan suara gerimis yang menenangkan menarik perhatian Tsuna dan kedua remaja lainnya, "Ahahaha, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Gokudera sangat akrab dengan—"

"Ah! Tsuna, Bakadera, Yamamoto, dan (Name)!"

Keempatnya berhenti bercakap-cakap ketika mendengar suara melengking yang membuat telinga keempatnya sakit mendadak. Firasat buruk membuat keempatnya saling pandang sejenak sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri di salah satu perempatan yang mengarah ke rumah Tsuna.

Iris berbagai warna kemudian menemukan sosok Lambo Bovino, yang tengah menggengam sebuah permen lolipop yang agak terlalu besar dan menunjuk ke arah mereka dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Lambo lalu berjalan ke arah keempat remaja tersebut, membuat (Name) melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Gokudera untuk memberikan kesan yang baik dan patut ditiru anak kecil.

Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah (Name), "Hey, Lambo, bukankah seharusnya kau bersama I-pin atau Kyoko dan Haru?" Tanyanya, mewakili ketiga pemuda di belakangnya yang masih tersentak dengan kedatangan tak diundangnya yang tiba-tiba.

Namun, alih-alih menjawabnya, tatapan Lambo malah terarah ke balon berwarna ungu yang benang nyaris kasat matanya terikat di lengan gadis yang lebih tua.

Menyadari tatapan Lambo, (Name) cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan balonnya, walaupun ia tahu hal itu sia-sia.

"Lambo-san mau itu. Berikan kepada Lambo."

Wajah gadis itu memucat, berbagai opsi berkelebat di pikirannya. Jika ia tidak memberikan balon tersebut kepada Lambo, Gokudera pasti akan mengejek dan menghinanya habis-habisan, mengatainya kekanakan. Namun, bila ia memberikannya ... Tidak, ia tidak ikhlas. Dan (Name) tidak mau membeli balon di pusat perbelanjaan dan mengambil resiko ketahuan orang lain bahwa ia masih menyukai balon.

"Ahahaha, kenapa kau tidak minta Tsuna membelikanmu saja?" (Name) bertanya sembari tersenyum kaku, mengabaikan seruan tidak terima Gokudera di belakangnya.

"Lambo-san tidak mau, Lambo maunya yang itu." Lambo menjawab, keras kepala. Kedua mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca, seolah ia mengancam gadis di hadapannya untuk tidak memberikan balonnya dan membuatnya menangis.

Ekspresi (Name) mengeras. Ia tidak suka bila Lambo sudah mulai bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak memberikannya kepadamu." Katanya, dengan nada final.

"Tapi, Lambo maunya yang itu."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau memberikannya kepadamu."

Lambo terdiam begitu melihat tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan (Name) kepadanya, menunduk. "Harus ... tetap ... tenang ..." Katanya, perlahan, sembari berusaha menghapus air mata yang meluncur keluar dari kedua matanya, namun, air matanya malah jatuh semakin deras.

"(NAME) KEJAM!" Serunya, keras, sembari mengacak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bazoka besar berwarna ungu cerah.

"Aah! Lambo! Tenang! Aku akan membelikanmu balon jika kau—"

"Ahahaha, tenang saja, Tsuna, toh, mainan tidak akan berbahaya, kan ...?"

"Kepala Jerami, lihat apa yang kau lakukan! _Tenth_, awas!"

(Name) mengabaikan seruan-seruan heboh di belakangnya dan menendang bazoka Lambo lepas dari genggaman sang _Guardian of Lighting _tersebut. Namun, tendangannya membuat bazoka itu malah mengarah ke dirinya, tepat ketika Lambo menembakkan benda tersebut, membuat sosoknya diselimuti dengan asap berwarna merah muda.

**.**

(Name) mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengibaskan tangannya ke sekeliling dirinya, berusaha menghilangkan asap merah muda yang berpotensi membuat matanya berair dan tenggorokannya gatal.

Ketika pandangannya kembali fokus, yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah seorang anak kecil berpakaian sapi yang membawa lolipop besar, melainkan sebuah bukaan luas yang kosong. Rumputnya yang semata kaki nampak kering dan tak terawat, bukti bahwa bukaan tersebut terbentuk secara liar, dibatasi dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat dan lebat.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih belati yang tersembunyi di sakunya. Matanya memindai lingkungan tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

Ia tahu bahwa bazoka milik Lambo Bovino dapat memindahkannya ke masa depan, sepuluh tahun kemudian, tetapi walaupun begitu, kan, tidak lucu jika ia mati ketika tengah berkelana di masa depan. Toh, ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan di masa depan ketika ia terkirim ke masa depan, bukan?

Setelah yakin tidak ada ancaman, (Name) menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan kembali belatinya di saku belakang celananya, tanpa sengaja memutuskan benang balon yang terikat di lengannya dalam prosesnya.

Gadis itu terlambat menyadarinya, dan ia hanya dapat menatap dengan tatapan tak iklas ketika melihat benda tersebut melayang pergi. Ia menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Malang sekali nasib balon itu, terbang di langit masa depan, di dunia yang asing, sendirian ..." (Name) menatap balon yang kini hanya tinggal setitik warna ungu di tengah luasnya langit biru. "Balon yang malang, selamat dari cengkraman Lambo, tetapi harus terbang di waktu yang bukan waktumu ..." Gadis itu melanjutkan monolognya, mengabaikan sebuah keberadaan yang mengawasinya.

Sebuah cicitan menarik perhatiannya, dan gadis itu menoleh untuk mendapati seekor burung kuning berbentuk bulat menatapnya dari salah satu ranting pohon. Kedua mata gadis itu menyipit, "Apa? Kau juga berduka cita terhadap balonku? Kalau begitu cobalah menjadi burung yang berguna dan ambilkan balonku sebelum benda itu terbang lebih jauh." Katanya, sembari mengibaskan salah satu tangannya seolah tengah mengusir anak ayam.

Hewan itu kembali bercicit, seolah menjawab pertanyaan (Name) dan mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang menuju gadis yang berdiri di tengah bukaan itu.

Dan pada saat itulah gadis itu baru menyadari sebuah benang tipis yang terikat di salah satu cakarnya yang mungil, tersambung dengan balon berwarna kuning yang dibentuk agar identik dengan burung kuning bulat yang membawanya.

Burung itu berhenti tepat di depan sang gadis dan menyorongkan salah satu kakinya dengan songongnya, membuat sang _Infomation Broker_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan meraih benang yang terikat di kaki sang burung dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

"Untukku? Wah, kau sangat perhatian, ya." Katanya, dengan nada sarkastis. Walaupun gadis itu tahu jelas bahwa sang burung tidak akan dapat menangkap dan tahu apa itu artinya arti nada sarkastis yang digunakannya.

Burung itu tidak bercicit lagi—membuat (Name) merasa lebih bodoh dari yang biasanya karena baru saja mengajak seekor _burung _berbicara. Burung itu mempercepat kepakan sayap mungilnya dan terbang menuju balon yang baru saja dibawanya.

(Name) mengikuti arah terbang burung tersebut, matanya membesar ketika akhirnya menyadari maksud dari hewan itu. "Tu-tunggu! Bukankah tadi kau—"

Gadis itu berusaha menangkap sang burung, namun, paruh tajam burung berwarna kuning itu sudah terlanjur merobek karet yang menjaga udara tetap berada di dalam balon tersebut, mengeluarkan suara mirip tembakan yang keras, menggema di bukaan sepi itu.

Sebuah benda kecil kemudian terjatuh tepat di telapak tangan (Name).

"Ah, kalau kau tidak ikhlas, tidak perlu memberi, dong." Menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis itu melirik burung berbentuk bulat yang terbang rendah di sisinya.

Gadis itu mengabaikan cicitan yang dikeluarkan hewan tersebut dan membuka telapak tangannya untuk mengamati objek yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya.

Telapak tangannya kemudian membuka, dan matanya dengan segera memindai benda tersebut. Sebuah cincin berwarna putih cemerlang—emas putih?—dengan sebuah berlian berwarna ungu gelap di salah satu sisinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kedua mata gadis itu membesar.

Sebuah suara ranting yang diinjak membuat gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat. Sebuah sosok kemudian masuk ke dalam jarak pengelihatannya. Seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam berantakan yang mengenakan kemeja ungu tua dibalik jas hitamnya yang rapi, tanpa lipatan.

Mata biru metalik yang familiar menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tidak ada suara yang meluncur keluar dari sang pria, namun, gadis itu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia tengah bertanya.

Sebelum (Name) sempat membuka mulutnya, asap merah muda menyelimuti sosoknya.

**.**

"Ah! (Name)! Selamat datang!" Yamamoto berseru sembari tersenyum lebar ketika asap merah muda yang menutupi pandangannya akhirnya menghilang.

Di hadapannya, sang empu nama mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa ia sudah kembali ke jalanan sepi kota Namimori.

Setelah yakin ia sudah kembali ke waktunya, gadis itu menunduk dan memandangi telapak tangannya yang kosong.

"Apa yang kau lihat di masa depan?" Tsuna bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Ia belum sempat berkunjung ke masa depan lagi setelah gelarnya diganti menjadi _Neo Vongola Primo_, dan ia ingin tahu sejauh apa masa depan telah berubah karena pergantian gelarnya tersebut.

(Name) menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebuah cicitan membuatnya menoleh.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan lurus, mengabaikan keempat remaja yang berdiri di perempatan dan membiarkan iris berbagai warna memandang profil sampingnya yang tenang.

(Name) menatap punggung Hibari yang kemudian menghilang di belokan berikutnya dan tersenyum samar, "Di sana, aku melihat ... Masa depan."

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azureinne:**

Halo penghuni Fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn, salam kenal!

Sudah lama Azu pengen nulis Hibari, tapi karena dia adalah satu dari spesies karakter yang amat-sangat-susah-sekali-banget ditulis, jadi baru kesampaian sekarang aja, haha ...

Di sini, nyaris gak ada komunikasi antara Reader-tan dan Hibari, memang, dan Azu minta maaf karena itu. Bagi Azu, Hibari tuh tipe orang yang ... tsundere? Ah, bukan, tipe orang yang berkomunikasi sama orang yang 'worth it' aja, kayak Tsuna dan Reborn.

Dan kenapa Reader-tan bisa menangkap perhatian dia di masa depan—sampai dilamar, loh!—tolong jangan tanyakan kepada Azu, karena Azu memang maunya begitu, haha ...

Di sini, Reader-tan itu Information Broker, macem Izaya Orihara dari fandom sebelah, tapi dia cuma bekerja sama Vongola Famiglia dan antek-anteknya aja. Dia bisa pake Deathperation Flames, dan senjatanya belati. Mungkin dia bakal jadi Reader-tan yang bakal Azu pakai selama Azu nulis Reader-Insert di fandom ini, ahahaha~

Ini adalah seri kedua dan lanjutan dari 'Left, or Right?' yang ada di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Seri ketiga akan muncul ketika Azu sudah sanggup menulis _a certain someone _dari spesies karakter yang amat-sangat-susah-sekali-banget ditulis~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
